


Made For Each Other

by NikAdair



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Kisses, Mentions of other characters - Freeform, blood mention (just a bloody nose), canon-verse, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:15:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26086330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NikAdair/pseuds/NikAdair
Summary: He looked up at him, Kei’s eyes focused on the passing scenery. It was then that he was aware of his hand drawing lazy circles on his arm. It was soothing, and he might’ve fallen back asleep had he not been suddenly hyper aware of everything.How close Kei was, the warmth radiating off his body, the way he worried the corner of his lip. It was all things he’d never paid attention to, something he’d never thought to. Something had shifted, and he thought it was maybe the cause of the tension. But he still couldn’t pinpoint what that tension was.
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 54
Collections: TsukkiYama Week 2020





	Made For Each Other

**Author's Note:**

> Day 01 of TsukkiYama Week (even though I'm posting a day late)! I used the Kiss Prompt for this.  
> So this is my first TsukkiYama fic, and I'm really hoping I did well in their characterisation. I also rewrote this fic from the original idea, which is why I'm posting it late. But I'm much happier with how this came out!  
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy it!

Kisses, as Tadashi would come to realize, never happened when he expected it.

-.-.-

His first kiss happened while on the bus ride home from training camp.

Tadashi shifted, the setting sun blinding even behind closed eyes, and he tilted his head away, leaning it against Kei’s shoulder. It wasn’t meant to be anything -- he really was just trying to get out of the sun -- but he felt Kei shift, his arm wrapping around his shoulder.

He felt himself flush, but he didn’t move. Not away, anyway. Instead, he leaned more into Kei’s side, the arm tightening around him. Tadashi kept his eyes close, the exhaustion of the game pulling him back under.

When he awoke again, the bus was still moving, but the sun had set, night’s darkness swallowing the light that lingered. It was calming -- one of Tadashi’s favourite times of day -- and he blinked his eyes, waking up slowly.

Kei’s arm was still wrapped around his shoulder, but he was very clearly asleep. Soft snoring escaped him, and it made Tadashi smile. Kei was much calmer when he slept, his face peaceful. His glasses were askew, and he chuckled a little, reaching up to take them off.

He froze when he felt Kei shift, and he retracted his hand quickly. Kei blinked, his free hand fixing his glasses, and Tadashi closed his eyes, pretending to be asleep. Not that it did much.

“Tadashi, I know you’re awake,” Kei said, yawning a little. His chest rose, causing Tadashi’s head to as well, and he peeked up at him sheepishly. “Any particular reason your hand was in my face?”

“Your glasses, they were--” he stammered embarrassedly, waving his hands as if the words would magically appear in front of them. Kei laughed, and Tadashi put his hands back in his lap.

“I appreciate you trying to help,” Kei said, his voice uncharacteristically soft. It made Tadashi blush, and he turned his head away, facing the window. He heard him chuckle, and it made him smile.

They sat like that for a bit, the light quickly fading, and soon they were sitting in shadows occasionally broken by the street lamps. There was an odd tension between them, one Tadashi had never felt before. Not with Kei. Not with anyone.

He looked up at him, Kei’s eyes focused on the passing scenery. It was then that he was aware of his hand drawing lazy circles on his arm. It was soothing, and he might’ve fallen back asleep had he not been suddenly hyper aware of everything.

How close Kei was, the warmth radiating off his body, the way he worried the corner of his lip. It was all things he’d never paid attention to, something he’d never thought to. Something had shifted, and he thought it was maybe the cause of the tension. But he still couldn’t pinpoint what that tension was.

“I want to try something,” Kei said, his voice barely sounding over the hum of the bus. Tadashi refocused on his eyes, but they seemed like they were pointedly looking away from him.

“What do you want to try?” Tadashi asked, shifting so that he could look up at him fully. He’d be lying if he said he didn’t miss the warmth. Kei’s hand stilled on his arm, and he looked down at him.

Tadashi furrowed his brow. The look Kei had was something he very rarely saw on him. Nervous. Hesitant. Scared. He saw him take a breath, worrying his lip again. “Don’t freak out, okay?”

He didn’t get the chance to ask why he would. Kei leaned down, kissing him quickly. It was more a brush of their lips, but it sent electricity down his spine. Tadashi blinked, face burning and eyes wide in surprise, and Kei leaned away, his eyes looking everywhere but him.

“I hope that was okay,” he whispered, looking back outside. Tadashi was too stunned to say anything, mind still reeling from what had just happened. “You don’t have to say anything. We can pretend this never happened,” Kei said. Tadashi finally snapped out of his daze.

He leaned up, kissing Kei again. He felt him stiffen underneath, but he stayed where he was, waiting for the inevitable lean away. It never happened. Instead, Kei pulled him closer, kissing him back. It only lasted a few seconds, but to Tadashi, it felt like hours.

They pulled away, matching blushes adorning their faces, and Tadashi smiled up at him. “I think I like kissing you,” he said, settling back where he had been before he’d woken up. Kei hummed, pulling him close. They watched the street lamps pass by in silence before falling back asleep.

-.-.-

His second kiss came while at practice a few weeks later.

It wasn’t really anything special of a day. They had morning practice, really only focusing on serve receives, and that went about as well as any other practice. Tadashi did catch himself looking at Kei more often than usual. But he couldn’t really be blamed for that. They hadn’t talked about the kiss. What it meant, if anything.

Their friendship hadn’t changed much either. They still hung out like usual, walking each other home like normal. That’s not to say that there still weren’t lingering looks when they’d part ways. Or the way one of them would want to reach out for the other, but decide against it. It was evident that things were starting to shift, even if neither wanted to admit it.

Classes went by without much incident, similar to practice. Tadashi would occasionally catch Kei looking at him, or vice versa. They still ate lunch together, sitting maybe a tad closer than before, their knees bumping into each other where they sat. Or shoulders brushing while they laughed. Nothing out of the ordinary though. Right?

Afternoon practice was when things started to shift.

They spent practice working on spiking and blocking, with Kei leading the others in how to time their blocks. Tadashi remembered how before working with Kuroo, Kei was reluctant to do much other than the bare minimum during practice. But seeing him take the lead, even with his snarky comments, it made him smile.

It was during this train of thought that Tadashi was unaware of a stray ball coming towards him, having been hit to try to get around the blockers. “Tadashi!!” someone shouted, too late. He snapped out of his thoughts to see the ball flying towards him, hitting him square in the face.

He stumbled a bit before falling to the ground, spots flashing in his vision. He felt something wet on his face and brought a hand up, feeling something smearing. When he pulled his hand away, there was blood on his fingers. His sense returned to him all at once.

Pain flared up from where the ball had hit him, his nose pulsing with pain. He instinctively clutched it, gasping from the pain but trying to stop the blood. There were people around him, voices talking over one another. Saying his name, asking if he was okay. His head was starting to spin a little and he closed his eyes, trying to ground himself.

“Everyone shut up!” someone shouted. Tadashi opened an eye, finding everyone looking at Kei as he pushed through them, crouching into his line of sight. He tried for a smile, but he winced instead, pain flaring up. Kei frowned, putting a hand in front of his face. “Focus on my finger.”

Tadashi did, moving his eyes as Kei moved it. He knew what he was doing -- checking for a concussion. It was something they learned from health class.

Kei moved his finger up and Tadashi tried to follow it, but doing so made his head start to pound, and he winced, closing his eyes. “Tadashi, keep your eyes open,” Kei said softly, a hand reaching out and touching his knee. He was sure that he’d be blushing had he not been in pain and bleeding. But he opened his eyes as per Kei’s instruction.

He continued moving his finger, Tadashi tracking it, and after a minute, Kei nodded. “It doesn’t look like there’s a concussion.” There was a collective sigh from the group, even if the panicked air still hung around them. “But jeez Tadashi, what were you thinking about that distracted you so much?”

Tadashi blinked, his head still spinning a little. He couldn’t really focus on Kei’s question. Not entirely. “I was thinking about you,” he said, looking at Kei. Kei’s face flushed and he coughed, pulling his hand away (much to Tadashi’s disappointment).

“Come on, let’s get you to the nurse’s office,” Kei said, his voice cracking a little. Tadashi let him pull him to his feet, and an arm was wrapped around his shoulder. He could hear whispers behind him, but he wasn’t really able to focus on them. Instead, he focused on keeping his feet under him.

The sudden shift from sitting on the floor to standing made him light headed, and he stumbled the first few steps. Kei grabbed his arm, holding him up, and when Tadashi looked up at him, he could see worry flashing in his eyes. “Are you okay?” Kei asked, stopping them.

Tadashi nodded, smiling up at him. Kei smiled back at him, the soft smile that he rarely gave anyone. It made Tadashi’s heart flip, and in his pain filled daze, he leaned up, kissing Kei. Kei made a noise that made him laugh, and he pulled away, hearing cheers and shouts from the rest of the team.

He reached up, wiping Kei’s face with his free hand. “Sorry about the blood,” he said, Kei’s eyes wide at him. It was then that Tadashi realized what he’d done, and his eyes widened as well. “Kei-- I-- Oh god--” he stammered, trying to get a sentence out, but failing miserably.

Kei grabbed his hand, pulling him out of the gym, his face bright red. There were more cheers from the team as they left, and soon they were in the school. Tadashi tugged his hand free, looking at Kei, who refused to look at him.

“Kei, I didn’t mean to-- I wasn’t thinking--” Tadashi said, trying to explain himself. Kei had stopped moving, keeping his gaze away from him. “Kei, please, look at me. I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to. I didn’t know it was a one time thing. I didn’t know what I was doing until after the fact. Kei, please!”

Tadashi reached a hand out, and Kei backed away. “Let’s just get you to the nurse’s office,” he said, voice cold compared to how he had acted earlier. He pulled his hand back and nodded, following him.

-.-.-

It was another few weeks before they kissed again.

Kei and Tadashi hadn’t spent much time together in those weeks. Really, the only time Tadashi saw him was during practice and class, but that was strained. Following the incident in the gym, Kei had taken to getting to and from practice before him, eating lunch by himself, and overall avoiding him.

Practice the first few days after had Tanaka and Noya making comments about them, at which Kei would send them a death glare before walking away, avoiding Tadashi as much as possible. It left him feeling like something was cracked in his chest. Like he’d done something wrong.

And maybe he had. Maybe that first kiss had meant nothing. Just Kei trying something, like he’d said. But then why did he kiss him back the second time? Why had something shifted between them after it? Why had any of it happened?

It was weeks later when Tadashi had finally had enough of the cold shoulder. He pulled Kei -- actually grabbed his arm and pulled him -- out of the classroom and to the roof during lunch, determined to figure out what had happened between them. He didn’t let go until the door closed behind them, turning around and looking at Kei

“What happened?” he asked -- or really demanded. Kei didn’t look at him, instead looking off to the side. That made him angry, and Tadashi grabbed the front of Kei’s jacket. “Tsukishima Kei, look at me, goddamnit.”

Between the grab and the angry tone Tadashi had, Kei looked down at him, shocked. Tadashi looked up at him, keeping hold of his jacket. “What happened? Between us?  _ What happened? _ ”

Kei bit his lip, trying to look away, but Tadashi wouldn’t let him. He moved into his line of sight every time he turned his head, until he sighed, looking at him. “I don’t know,” he said, his voice small. Tadashi narrowed his eyes.

“What do you mean ‘you don’t know’? Everything was fine, better than fine, until that day at practice! What happened?” Tadashi all but yelled, his anger getting the better of him.

He watched several emotions flick through his eyes -- anger, fear, acceptance, hesitance -- as Kei stayed quiet. Tadashi sighed, letting go of his jacket and turning, walking to the railing. “Do you even want to be friends anymore?”

Tadashi hadn’t meant to ask that question. Hadn’t meant for it to ever be voiced out loud. Hadn’t meant for it to leave the cage of his mind. But there it was, out in the open. He closed his eyes, waiting for the inevitable ‘Why would I want to be friends with someone who likes guys?’.

“Tadashi, I--”

“Just answer the question Kei,” Tadashi said, his voice tired.

It was silent for a minute, and he sighed, hands gripping the railing tightly. “If this is it, then I guess I--” He didn’t get to finish that thought. He was spun around, faced with a teary eyed Kei holding his shoulders. Tadashi looked up at him, surprised to find him in tears.

“Would you just shut up Tadashi?” Kei said, tears starting to fall. Tadashi’s chest tightened, seeing him like this. “Just shut up,” he said again, this time just above a whisper.

Tadashi nodded, unable to look away. Kei took a few breaths, wiping the tears away and letting his hands fall from his shoulders. “I don’t want to stop being friends with you. I know I’ve been cold and distant, but could you blame me? I didn’t know what we were, didn’t know if there was anything, and then you got hurt.”

Kei closed his eyes, taking a shaky breath. “You got hurt, and I was scared that it was serious. I was relieved that it wasn’t. And then you kissed me. In front of the team. We hadn’t even talked about the first kiss, and you kissed me in front of them. I didn't know what to feel. Happy? Relieved? Scared? What was I supposed to feel Tadashi?”

He kept quiet, knowing Kei wasn’t finished. “I didn’t know how to feel. Didn’t know if you really liked me.” Kei’s voice grew small, quiet. “Didn’t know if I’d have the chance to like you back.”

Something in Tadashi’s chest snapped, and his own tears started falling. “Kei…” he said, wanting to reach forward, but not knowing if he could. Kei looked away, biting his lip. “Kei, look at me.”

He did, and Tadashi reached a shaky hand forward, wiping away the tears on his face. Kei looked at him as he did, and he tried for a smile. “You’re so bad at this ‘emotions’ thing, you know that?” Tadashi said, laughing a little. It pulled a small smile out of Kei, and he felt his own solidifying more.

There was a question hanging between them, and Tadashi grabbed onto it. “Did you mean it when you said you liked me?”

Kei’s face flushed, and he looked away, nodding against Tadashi’s hand. “Yeah, I did.”

He laughed softly, leaning forward and resting his head on Kei’s chest. “You don’t know how relieved I am to hear that Kei.”

“You are?” Kei said, his voice surprised.

“Yeah, I am.” Tadashi looked up at him. He could see the relief in Kei’s eyes, and he laughed again. “God, we’re a mess, aren’t we?”

Kei nodded. “Maybe just a little.” He took Tadashi’s hand -- the one that was on his cheek -- and held it tightly while his other hesitantly cupped his cheek. “Can I…?”

Tadashi nodded, and Kei leaned down, kissing him softly. He closed his eyes, sighing into the kiss and taking a step closer. Kei let go of his hand and wrapped his arm around his waist, pulling him close. Tadashi’s free hand grabbed onto Kei’s jacket, bunching it in his fist.

When they pulled away, they had matching smiles -- the dopey kind that they showed in cheesy romance movies when the couple finally got together -- and they laughed, leaning their foreheads together.

“So are we okay now?” Tadashi asked. Kei nodded against him, making his head shake a little.

“I think we’re more than okay,” Kei said, taking his hand and lacing their fingers together. Tadashi smiled more, enjoying the way Kei’s hand fit with his.


End file.
